1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrically connector, particularly to an electrical receptacle connector with press-fit terminals which can be firmly fitted on a spacer separated from a housing of the receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Terminals with press-fit tail have been horizontally used due to the advantages of steady orientation and causing no breakage to a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,060 discloses an electrical connector as shown in FIG. 7 which comprises an insulating housing 11 and a plurality of terminals 12 each having a press-fit tail 125. A bottom of the housing 11 forms a plurality of positioning poles 110 and each pole has a crossed through hole 111. A positioning portion 120 of the terminal 12 has a pair of shoulders 121, a protrusion 123 and an engaging portion 124. In assembly, the terminals 12 are interference fitted in the through holes 111 through the shoulders 121 and the protrusions 123.
However, during inserting the press-fit tail of the terminal 12 into the printed circuit board, the resistance encountered by the printed circuit board will cause the terminal 12 to move along the direction of inserting a mating connector (not shown). Furthermore, if above-mentioned terminals 12 are receptacle terminals, or the engaging portions 124 of the terminals 12 which will be inserted through the through hole 111 are broader than the positioning portion 120, the terminals 12 can not be inserted upwardly into the through hole 111 and position the shoulders 121 in the through hole 111.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle electrical connector with a plurality of terminals having a press-fit tail which can be inserted into an insulated housing of the electrical connector upward or downward selectively, and the terminal are secured therein.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a receptacle electrical connector comprises an insulated housing having a number of passageways, a spacer and a number of terminals received in the insulated housing. The insulating housing having an engaging face and a connecting face. The passageways extend through the engaging face and the connecting face. The spacer has a first face facing the connecting face, an opposite second face and a plurality of though holes corresponding to the passageways, the second face has a pair of recesses in communication with each through hole. Each of the through holes defines a wide portion which is parallel to the recesses and is wider than the shoulders, a narrow portion which is vertical to the recesses and narrower than the shoulders. The shoulders define a width less than a width of the narrow portion plus lengths of the two recesses.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.